The X Files: Done One
by McGinty's331
Summary: After four years of the X-Files division being closed, John Doggett receives a case which sparks the involvement of Mulder and Scully in which they investigate the disappearence of an FBI team in Point Pleasant, West Virginia.
1. The Case

_A/N: _I was torn about what the date of this story was going to be. I decided to go with a more present approach as it has a powerful vibe to it seeing Mulder and Scully in the present. The story also gave me a chance to add Doggett and Reyes in as well. Also, I don't own any of the X-Files, and blah blah blah, I'll update shortly. And yeah, I decided to try to base it on the new film.

_The X-Files: Done One_

**FBI Headquarters  
Monday, December 11, 2006  
9:03 AM**

Special Agent John Doggett yawned contemptuously as he got off the elevator on the third floor of the J. Edgar Hoover building. He paced himself with a Styrofoam cup in his hand to a set of glass double doors with the bolded letters "Counterterrorism Unit" attached to them. His wrinkled hand reached for the door only touching the handles and he stopped to take a sip of his coffee before he pulled open the door.

He went inside to a dimly lit open room with the bustle of men and women at their desks which were stacked next to each other. Desk lamps offered solutions to the darkness of the room not requiring the ceiling lights to be turned on. Doggett walked down a tight row of desks while he nodded his head to one or two agents. He carefully went around the stacked boxes of files to get to his desk which was tucked away in the back corner of the enormous room. He placed his cup down on a clear spot on his desk, took off his jacket, and placed it on the back of his chair when a blonde haired woman with a file tucked under her arm sped over to his desk.

"John." She greeted the burned out agent.

"Morning Janice." He replied sullenly.

"This was sent to you. I don't know who from, but it was on my desk this morning with a post-it attached to you." She grabbed the file from under her arm and stuck it out for John to grab.

He stared at her for a few seconds before slowly taking the file where he then threw it on his cluttered desk.

"Thank you, Janice." He responded before she raced off.

He stared at the file for a good minute unsure about opening to see its contents. As he reached for it he turned for his cup. He began to drink when an agent came up to his desk.

"I don't know how you knew, John, but that Chieffe character; you were right. He was carrying. How did you know he had explosives?"

John looked up to the man, "Just call it a hunch."

"Major hunch. They guy would've taken out the federal building. So, listen, the wife's throwing a barbeque tonight, and she wanted me to invite you. What do you think? Us guys getting together, kicking back with a few beers, watching the game?"

"Sure thing." John nodded.

"Great! Say about seven?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

The agent walked off to leave John by himself again. John stared back at the file, rolled his eyes, and grabbed it. He peeled off the seal and opened to see inside.

"A murder file? Jesus Christ." He rolled his eyes as he continued to scrutinize the documents. Doggett nearly threw the file back on his desk when he caught a glance at a word he'd seen before. "Mothman." He whispered to himself when he found the word again. He bit down on his lip as he processed what he had read.

Doggett then got up from his chair, grabbed his jacket while he had the file in his hand and left the room. He got off the elevator on the fourth floor, and sped walked down to the intersection of the hallway where he entered the waiting room of an office. The secretary looked up and quickly stopped what she was doing to greet Doggett.

"You can't go in there. He's busy!"

"I need to talk with him." Doggett burst through the doors of the office. "Sir."

"I couldn't stop him!" The secretary told the director.

"It's all right." The secretary nodded and closed the door. "How can I help you, Agent Doggett?"

"I need an explanation for this, sir." Doggett threw the file onto the desk.

"An explanation for what?"

"Why this was sent to me."

"I don't know."

"Deputy Director Skinner, is there a problem?" A voice came from the back of the room.

Doggett turned around to see three men seated at an oval table.

"Could you excuse us for a moment." Skinner replied. The men got up and left the room via the double doors. Doggett turned back around to the director. "It's an X-File. As you are aware."

"Sir, I thought we were to never mention, see, or investigate another X-File, ever. What is this?"

"A murder happened out there about a week ago. Some priest. We sent a team out there to investigate and they turned up nothing. They couldn't even explain how the man was killed. Then, we get reports from a couple of nights ago that the entire team has gone missing. The only thing left of them was the SUV that was parked out in the woods."

"What's this got to do with me, sir?"

"There was also a note which deputies found about a mile away from the scene addressed to you."

"Me?"

"We think it was from Monica Reyes. She was on the team, and now they're gone."

John stared at the file and then back at Skinner.

"I knew she was transferred to the West Virginia field office, but I didn't know…"

"The note said something about a moth creature. It's there in the report."

"Mothman." Doggett replied.

"Yeah, that was it."

"So, you want me to investigate this thing?"

"Yes, but not without help."

"Where's my team, then?"

"No, Agent Doggett. This investigation is going to stay below radar, at least for now. You'll have two agents from the West Virginia field office assisting you, but you're going to need more help than that." Skinner slipped a piece of folded paper to Doggett.

"What is this, sir?"

"Your help."

Doggett opened the piece of paper to see a set of coordinates. Doggett looked up at Skinner unbecomingly knowing what he was getting himself into.


	2. Rude Awakenings

****

38° 57' 56" N  
77° 09' 56" W  
Monday, December 11, 2006  
11:56 AM

__

"There is still not a lot known at this time, but Mason County officials are reporting that the group of tourists, who went missing days prior, has still not been found. The local sheriff says that the search is still underway and hopefully they will find the group as soon as they can."

"We believe that they're just lost somewhere in these woods, and my deputies and I will find them soon."

"This unfortunate incident comes at a bad time for the townsfolk of Point Pleasant who are in the midst of setting up for their annual Silver Bridge festival which takes place on the anniversary of the collapsing of the original Silver Bridge this Friday on the Silver Memorial Bridge…"

Fox Mulder chuckled as he heard the news report. He picked up a sunflower seed on a desk next to him, and began chewing it while continuing to watch the report. He then got up from his desk chair and went over to a large bulletin board with a map covering one side. He pulled out a pin, and stuck it in the map in the location of where the tourists went missing. Mulder stepped back to appreciate all of the pins in stuck in different locations.

He grabbed another sunflower seed after spitting the shell out, and continued to observe the board when a blinking red light came on and began to make a whistling noise. Mulder snapped his head toward a set of television screens that seemed to be showing the outside perimeter of his cabin with security cameras. He checked the light to see a breach on the north end where he then checked the screen. He saw a black Ford Crown Victoria stop on the trail leading up to the cabin.

Agent Doggett turned off the engine, looked back at the set of coordinates on the scrap of paper, and proceeded to exit the vehicle. He stepped into the fresh white snow that lay beneath him, and fumbled to get out of the car when he heard the cocking of a shotgun.

"Hold it right there!" Mulder yelled as he walked out into the yard.

"Mulder!" Doggett called back while looking down at the ground.

Mulder stepped closer. "Agent Doggett?"

"Yeah, Mulder!"

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah!"

"How did you know where to find me? Did Scully send you?"

"No, no! Skinner did! He gave me coordinates to your home." Doggett looked up as Mulder came up to him and lowered the shotgun.

"What brings you out here then?"

"I need your help on a case."

"They reopened the X-Files?"

"No, but I think you'd want to take a look at this." Doggett held out the file.

"Why should I?" Mulder asked wondering about Doggett's real purpose for being out there.

"You've probably heard about those missing tourists on t.v."

"Yeah?"

"Well, there weren't any missing tourists. Only a team of FBI agents."

Mulder raised his brow in curiosity.

"I really think you oughta take a look at this." Doggett reiterated.

"Come on." Mulder began making his way toward the cabin. Doggett soon followed.

"So, what you're telling me, Agent Doggett is that those missing tourists out at Point Pleasant aren't missing tourists, but missing FBI agents?" Mulder questioned as he entered the small wooded kitchen of his cabin with Doggett trailing behind him.

"Well, yeah."

Mulder opened a door that lead to the basement. "FBI agents?"

"Yeah." Doggett replied as he followed Mulder down the stairs. "FBI agents who were out there investigating the death of some priest."

"The guy who apparently died from a Mothman attack."

"Yeah." Doggett then stopped when he saw Mulder's basement office. The entire basement was set up exactly like the FBI X-Files basement had been like. "Whoa. This brings back memories." Doggett looked around at the oddities Mulder had.

"That's funny that you should mention Mothman. I've actually been reading up on the _Point Pleasant Register_ and I've been looking through their archives from the past few months because of an onset of numerous sightings of the creature. Something that officially hasn't been seen for almost forty years."

"How far back did they go?"

"November fifteenth of this year. I've even plotted them out on the map over here." Mulder went over to the map on the bulletin board where then Doggett came over to look.

"What the hell…" Doggett stared at the map and the design the pins made.

"Out of all the sightings I've recorded, and the locations of the death of the priest and the missing FBI agents, it's made a pentagram."

"Huh." Doggett scoffed.

Mulder turned to face Doggett. "Why are you really here? To bring me back?"

"No, Skinner told me…"

"Why would Skinner do that?"

"Probably because you know all about this stuff. All about the X-Files and whatnot. Possibly with helping the FBI you can bring immunity to yourself. I don't know, all I know is that he wants you to help out. And the fact is, I want you on this too. Monica was one of the agents who have disappeared. I need to find her."

"Reyes?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah. I mean, if you read the file you can see that there's just something about this case. How the hell can a team of agents just disappear?"

Mulder began reading the file on the priest. "What if the man was performing some sort of exorcism when he died? He could've known that something evil had returned; therefore, causing him to try to get rid of it."

"Is it truly Mothman though?"

"I don't know. Is there anyone else on this case?"

"Supposedly two field agents coming out from Virginia."

"I'll meet you out in Point Pleasant. You go meet those agents."

"What about you?" Doggett asked.

"There's something I've got to go do."

Doggett began to pick up the file.

"You can leave that here. I'll bring it with me."

"All right." Doggett dropped the folder back onto the desk and looked up to see the crumpled _I Want to Believe _poster tacked on the wall.

* * *

****

Georgetown University Hospital  
Monday, December 11, 2006  
2:29 PM

Mulder, in his grey v-neck sweater and brown overcoat, entered the emergency room via the automatic sliding glass doors. He went down the hall over to the admittance desk.

"Just sign in over there." The nurse pointed toward the clipboard.

"I'm looking for a Dana Scully."

"Oh, she's not available right now."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Basement. She's teaching a pathology class right now."

"Thank you."

Mulder began to walk away.

"Sir, you need a sticker."

Mulder turned back and grabbed a sticker from a sheet of paper. He then went over to the main elevator and pressed the down button. He whistled as he waited for an elevator, and began jingling the keys in his pocket. "Papa's got a brand new bag." The doors finally opened and as Mulder was about to enter he looked up to see Scully.

"Mulder?" She asked.

"Scully." Mulder replied as Scully got off the elevator.

"Mulder, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk somewhere? It's urgent."

"Uh, sure. We can go down to my office." Scully got back on the elevator where Mulder followed. He noticed that she had pressed the button for the basement.

"Basement?" Mulder smiled.

"Old habits tend to die hard."

Mulder and Scully soon got off of the elevator and entered the morgue.

"Wow, even snazzier than the old office. Fresh." Mulder responded after seeing the cold and droll room.

Scully looked at him, shook her head, and hugged Mulder.

"Oh, Mulder. You could be seen out here."

"I know."

She finally let him go and went over to a tray of instruments on the other side of him.

"I have something." Mulder said while Scully fidgeted with the instruments.

"Something?"

"It's a case." Mulder replied as he pulled the file out from under his coat.

"What do mean a case?"

"Agent Doggett came to my home this morning with this." Mulder threw the file on the autopsy table.

"Agent Doggett?"

"You know, that one guy who worked with you for a while."

"John Doggett came to your house with a case?"

"Yep. I have to admit though, it's quite a juicy one."

"But how? And why? Why you?"

"Skinner told him to."

"Why though?"

"A priest dead by some deity and a group of missing FBI agents. Skinner told him that we'd be able to help."

"And you want to?" Scully asked.

"I think that there is something about this case which needs looking into. Something appealing, something like I've been there before."

"Why risk getting caught, though?"

"Scully, it's an X-File."

"I know, Mulder. But it's over. Everything is over, and there's nothing worth looking into. I know you've been investigating on the side, but it's not worth it. And it's not worth my help. I can't do this. I just can't."

"Scully, I need you on this with me."

"And that's what scares me. I don't know that I can."

"I know you can. I need you."

"I'm sorry, Mulder." Scully began walking away.

"So that's it? You'll just walk away? You won't even look at the file. A man is dead by some unknown cause. You're just going to pretend that nothing has ever happened. Even if it's in Point Pleasant?"

Scully stopped and looked back at Mulder.

"Point Pleasant?"

"Really, Point Pleasant."

"West Virginia?"

"Yeah."

Chills ran up her spine as she thought about the place.

"Something bad could happen to him, Scully."

Scully looked up at Mulder.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready." Scully walked into her office and closed the door. She exhaled as she leaned behind the door and looked over to a picture on her desk of a child.

"William..." She uttered.


End file.
